Restitution
"Restitution" is the 13th and final episode of the fifth season, and the 65th episode in the series overall. It was written by Fred Golan and Dave Andron and directed by Adam Arkin. It first aired on May 6, 2014. Plot Summary Raylan has one last shot at taking down Art's would-be assassin, while cartel killers have Boyd's back against the wall. Recap At Marshals HQ, Raylan, Rachel, Tim and Vasquez cut an angry Daryl Crowe Jr. loose, but hold onto a nearly as angry Wendy Crowe. Outside, Daryl and his shadow Tim have a conversation. Daryl tries to taunt the deputy marshal, but Tim doesn't turn a hair. Boyd returns to the bar where Jimmy is duct-taped into a chair as Albert, Manolo and Manuel await with guns drawn. Forcing Boyd to disarm, Manolo shoots Jimmy to death at Alberto's direction. Alberto tells Boyd what is expected of him: deliver Daryl and he will die quickly. Delay and he will be pleading for a bullet. Boyd retrieves his cell phone, quickly replaces Raylan's name with that of Daryl, and sends a text message, "Have what ur looking fo." Alberto looks over his shoulder and approves. In a holding cell at Marshals HQ, Raylan interviews Kendal and explains to the lad that he's being tried as an adult and "looking at 40 years to life hard time," then goes to get him a cocoa. In the prison yard, after Ava's friends abandon her, thinking she snitched on Genny for killing Penny, Ava has a face-to-face with Gretchen, then stands up on a table and announces that she's not a snitch, suggests that Gretchen ratted out her own girl, and accuses the white supremacist woman of being a coward who sends other to do her dirty work. This seems to gain some traction with other inmates before the guards come into the yard and order Ave off the table. Raylan returns with Kendal's cocoa as Wendy watches through one-way glass. Kendal, shaky and near tears, mostly listens as Raylan talks about his first kill, at Arlo's insistence, of a feral pig. He threw up afterwards, and reminisces he reacted the same way after killing his first man. He leads Kendal into an opportunity to come clean about shooting Art, but the lad sticks to his original story. Leaving the interview room, Wendy broaches Raylan: "He didn't do it!" "No shit!" Raylan replies. He lays out a plan for her wearing a wire and getting Daryl to confess, but she flat out refuses, saying that her brother would know what she was up to and kill her on the spot. Tim is still surveilling Daryl who makes a break for it at a red light intersection. He makes it but Tim's SUV is T-boned. Silver-tongued Boyd, talking for his life, tries to convince Manolo and Manuel to kill the absent Alberto when he returns, saying he'll make them partners in his operation and take them to Las Vegas to party. They appear to consider it, but it's a ruse, and they tell Alberto what he attempted. The three Mexicans enjoy a good laugh. Wendy, freed and on the street, calls Daryl and tells her brother that the marshals are bluffing trying Kendal as an adult, and that she's going to file a huge lawsuit against them. Daryl is less than enthusiastic, but Wendy seems determined and sells him on her idea. They agree to meet at Audrey's for a drink. At Marshals HQ, Rachel is surprised that Raylan has cut Wendy loose, and says that she's on her way to retrieve Tim, not seriously injured, who lost Daryl after the accident. Getting on the elevator, Raylan starts reading his text messages. At Johnny's bar, as the M&M boys are bagging up Jimmy's body, Alberto discusses in detail how he was taught by his father to skin and dress a fresh kill as a youth, and hauls out his instruments to demonstrate. Boyd makes a convenient show of bravura, and tells him to get to whatever he's going to do. Just as he's about to strike the first blow with a skinning knife, Boyd's cell phone buzzes with a text message. Alberto reads it as a message from Daryl, agreeing to meet, but at Boyd's "woman's place in the country." At evening mess, Nikki joins a solitary Ava and discusses the scene in the yard earlier that day. Ava explains that she's rather fight just the one woman than the entire populace, but Nikki tells her that Gretchen isn't planning to fight her, but kill her. Ava shows concern, and strides across the mess hall to launch a preemptive attack on a woman Gretchen is talking to. The place erupts and the guards rush in to restore order. At Ava's house, los tres Mexicanos, with a handcuffed Boyd, await Daryl's arrival. When a vehicle pulls up, Alberto sends the other two out to bring him in... but "if he tries anything, empty your clips." Manolo and Manuel go out on the porch, their guns at their sides, as Rachel and Tim exit the vehicle, pistols at the ready. "Well, bad news, boys," Tim tells them. "It's the U.S. Marshals' Service." "In case it's not obvious," Rachel adds, "this is the part where you drop your guns." There is a frozen moment, then Tim repeats the operative instruction in Spanish. Inside, Boyd again talks himself out of being executed on the spot, and Alberto holsters his pistol and joins the other two on the porch to try to explain to the marshals that just as they have a boss, he has a boss who will not allow them to return empty-handed. "You are out-gunned and out-numbered," he calmly tells them. "You have one chance to get back in that car and drive away." Tim has a counter offer: "You have three seconds before we kill every one of you." It's on! A furious gunfight ensues. Manuel is the first to die, falling back though a window, his pistol dropping onto the floor not far from where Boyd is trying very hard to make himself small as bullets fly all around him. Alberto is the next to go, courtesy of a fast controlled pair from Tim. Seeing this, a wounded Manolo makes a dash through the door and fires twice wildly at where they'd left Boyd. Surprise! Boyd has retrieved Manuel's pistol and twists around enough to get a telling shot off into the man's back. He falls. Rachel and Tim rush in and command Boyd to drop his weapon. He does, and observes, "I would raise my hands... if I could." As a Kentucky State Policeman removes Boyd's handcuffs, he's feeling like his old self already. "You ever pull off a shot like that, Mr. Ranger sniper?" "Good guys don't need to shoot people while their hands are cuffed, Crowder!" Tim ripostes! An unendurably cocky Boyd continues to run his mouth, but Rachel tells him that she's going to get Raylan's "Boyd Crowder" file and "make it my sole purpose on this earth to ensure that you receive every ounce of punishment you have coming your way... and then some!" In solitary, Ava is visited by prison nurse Rowena to set her dislocated shoulder from her fight with Gretchen's people. She offers Ava some solicited advice: either spend the next five years in solitary, or be prepared to fight every day of her life 'til she's released. Wendy walks into Audrey's backroom and argues with Daryl about Kendal. She tells her brother she knows that her son is taking his rap, even if he won't be tried as an adult. She says "I know my son!" Daryl scoffs, and calls her "a deadbeat mom." Ugly things are said before Wendy allows as how she knows that Daryl was only trying to do the best for their family. She plays on that theme for a while, citing their dead father. During their back and forth discussion, he acknowledges that he was the one who pulled the trigger on Art. Wendy retreats to her handbag on the table, thanking Daryl for giving her what she needs, then pulls out a cellphone. When Daryl learns that she's recorded their conversation, he moves on her in a very threatening manner. "You a dirty rotten nasty bitch," he tells her. "You know good and well I ain't gonna let you walk up out of here with that!" He tells her he's going to shove the phone down her throat, and Wendy replies, "That would be a ballsy move, wouldn't it, Daryl..." — the sound of a gun being cocked is heard as Daryl freezes — "how you gonna do it without your balls?" Enter Raylan. "What'd I miss?" Daryl points out that Wendy has a gun. He acknowledges he sees the situation, but sardonically notes that he doesn't want to have to shoot Daryl's sister, or get involved in family matters between them. Daryl thinks about it a moment then makes a sudden move, accompanied by a savage growl, on Wendy. She carries out her threat as Daryl staggers back in disbelief, clutching at his groin. Raylan calmly tries to get Wendy to drop her weapon, but she keeps it trained on her brother. When he starts to advance on her again, she jerks off a second shot which hits him high in the thorax. He puts a hand to his throat and staggers back. Rayland, his own gun drawn, moves further into the room and encourages Wendy to put down her weapon. She does, and Raylan picks it up and kneels over a dying Daryl who is trying to speak but can only gurgle on his own blood. "Didn't I tell you you were gonna wish I killed you? Well, don't you?" Exit Daryl. Raylan visits Art in his hospital room where he is surrounded by Rachel, Tim and his wife Leslie. They chat a bit before Rachel and Tim leave them. "Did you come to say goodbye?" Art asks, and when Raylan misunderstands, his boss tells him that his old boss, Chief Deputy U.S. Marshal Dan Grant, found a spot for him down in Florida, and that Raylan's request for a transfer was being acted upon. Leslie intuitively leaves the room, saying "I'm going to let you boys talk." Arts says, "It was Daryl Crowe, wasn't it?" When Raylan affirms this, Art follows with "Did you kill him?" Raylan answers, "No, but he's dead." "Act of God?" Art asks, and when Raylan chuckles, says simply "Thank you." Raylan has more he wants to talk about, but catches himself and saying "Get some rest," leaves with a puzzled frown on his brow. "I'll see you again before I go." Back in Marshals HQ, Raylan is Skyping with Winona and his daughter. He has shared the news that he's returning to Florida and will be "all moved in in a couple of weeks." When his ex-wife starts sobbing, Raylan says, "Please tell me those are tears of joy, Winona." She says they are, then addresses their daughter, "Did you hear that, sweetie? Daddy's coming home so that Mama can finally take a nap." Raylan smiles at the two females in his heart, and softly says how beautiful his daughter is. Later Raylan is meeting with Rachel and Vasquez who tells him that now is not the right time for the troublesome deputy marshal to leave them. "Wynn Duffy, Katherine Hale... who, by the way had my boss murdered to derail her husband's trial. Robert Quarles, bodies in Mexico, narcotics trafficking, the Crowes...." Raylan notes that those are all closed cases, and that the Crowes are all in his report, including the fact that Wendy Crowe acted in self defense. When Rachel notes that Wendy has announced that she and Kendal are also headed back to Florida, Raylan assures her that "our paths won't cross." "You don't see it, do you?" Vasquez says, "the thread which runs through it all." There's more colloquy before Raylan does get it. "You say you're going after Boyd Crowder?" "Enterprise corruption," Vasquez fires back, and enumerates the many charges he envisions prosecuting, "50 years minimum!" "And you want me to help you get him?" Raylan asks with a modicum of incredulity. When Rachel and Vasquez nod assent, his response is quick: "Why didn't you say so!" Boyd is at Ava's house repairing the front window that Manuel's body had crashed through, when his phone rings. It's Ava's lawyer Billy Geist, calling with good news. Ava's being released. Boyd cannot get his mind around the news and stammers questions while Geist explains that Ava's old cellmate (Sally) at Harlan Detention Center changed her story and came clean, and that guard Albert Fekus recanted his statement. "The case fell apart," he tells Boyd. "I believe she'd like to speak with you." It's a bit strained, but they arrange to meet at Ava's country house. Geist drops her off, and they stand at arms' length, making really awkward conversation. He allows as he had some business to attend to that evening, but offers to make her something to eat. She begs off and sends him to keep his appointment. When he asks her where do they go from here, Ava evades, saying that she's going to take a bath, put on her pajamas and get some sleep. She goes in the house and closes the door behind her. Boyd's meeting is with Wynn Duffy and Katherine Hale in his motor home. He tells them he has something for them out of the seat of his pick-up truck and Wynn sends a recovered Mike out to retrieve it. Some polite conversation leads to a consensus that Boyd was a terrible heroin dealer, and he's now out of that line of work. He tries to break with them, representing the Dixie Mafia, but Wynn and Katherine have in mind something that Boyd was really good at... robbing banks. Boyd seems agreeable to further discussions of that enterprise. In the middle of the night, instead of putting on her pajamas, Ava has sneaked out to covertly meet with Raylan on the bridge where much has occurred over the past five seasons. Rachel has already set things up and sprung Ava from prison on the condition that she's going to cooperate with the federal government in building a case against Boyd, and Raylan is going to act as her contact during this operation. "I'm scared," Ava tells him. "Don't be," he replies. The former lovers return to their vehicles as the mournful strains of the Ruby Friedman Orchestra's version of "You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive" are heard on the soundtrack. ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances # None. Deaths #Jimmy Tolan - Shot in the chest by Manolo. #Manuel -Shot to death by Rachel Brooks and Tim Gutterson. #Alberto Ruiz - Shot to death by Tim Gutterson. #Manolo - Shot in the back by Boyd Crowder. #Daryl Crowe Jr. - Shot in the groin and side of neck by Wendy Crowe. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Deidrie Henry as Rowena *Jacob Lofland as Kendal Crowe *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Don McManus as Billy Geist *Alicia Witt as Wendy Crowe *Justin Huen as Alberto Ruiz *Leslie Riley as Leslie Mullen *Mary Steenburgen as Katherine Hale *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins Co-stars *Emiliano Torres as Manuel *Daniel Moncada as Manolo *Heather Olt as Nikki *Casey McCarthy as Gretchen Swift *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis Uncredited *Unknown as Willa Givens Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 5 episodes